Guilty Beauty Love
by caitlindistefano
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Rintarou nunca hubiera adoptado a Ema, pero si se hubiera casado con Miwa? Luego de que Miwa enfermara y falleciera Rintarou se haria cargo de los muchachos y a la vez se volveria a casar, pero ¿Que ocurrira cuando una pequeña hermana llegue a la familia, y en lugar de ser protegida por su mascota sea protegida por un hermano mayor humano y bastante celoso?


**_Nota: _**_Brothers Conflict y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

Prólogo:

_Hace 4 Meses_

-¡Mamá!- exclamamos ambos antes las palabras de nuestra madre, ¿era enserio lo que decía? ¿Mamá tenía novio otra vez?

Hacía mucho tiempo que mamá había roto su matrimonio con su segundo esposo, Joseph, quien siempre a nuestro parecer fue un imbécil, no por mala persona, sino por de verdad no tener neuronas, era más idiota que una puerta, bueno... no, es una ofensa para las puertas del mundo. Cambiando de tema, al fin mamá se había deshecho de él, y siempre pensamos que esta vez sería solo nuestra, y que mi hermano con su carrera de medicina ya hecha y yo con mis próximos estudios universitarios pensábamos hacer que ella nunca volviera a trabajar.

-Bueno, siempre me dijeron que yo iba a tener tres maridos- dijo mamá de manera jocosa, mi hermano y yo alzamos las cejas en señal de "¿Estás-hablando-enserio?", ante ello ella rió- Vamos, muchachos, la última vez se enfadaron conmigo porque no les dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, ahora se los estoy diciendo por lo mismo, para evitar que se repita el pasado-

-Pero, espera- le dije yo analizando la situación-dijiste tres maridos- ella asintió-es decir, ¿Piensas casarte con tu novio?- mi hermano abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, puesto a que creo que no había reparado correctamente en las palabras de mamá

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó mi hermano con el ceño fruncido, el mucho más que yo había detestado la relación anterior de mi madre, porque el idiota Joseph casi destruyó el vinculo Madre-Hijo entre ambos, por ello supongo que un nuevo matrimonio para nuestra madre sería algo no muy agradable para él

-No lo sé- dijo ella- Pero quiero que le conozcan, para que... ya saben... que el pasado no se repita- dijo sin intención de hurgar en las heridas que habían en todos nuestros corazones

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté, bajo la mirada atenta de mi hermano, quien parecía solo dispuesto a escuchar y a guardarse sus opiniones

-Rintarou Hinata- respondió provocando nuevamente la sorpresa en nosotros

-¡Japonés!- exclamamos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo totalmente anonadados, mamá era una persona que aunque decía ser de mente abierta era bastante conservadora, era una persona racista, homofobica y xenofobica, normalmente no tenia problemas con ninguno de los anteriores, pero no le gustaba que se le acercasen, por lo que esta última noticia si que nos tomó por sorpresa

-Pero si tú...- comencé a decir pero fui acallada por ella

-Ya lo sé, pero Rintarou es diferente, a pesar de que nació en Japón tiene el porte, el hablar y las costumbres de un Europeo- comentó mamá, y diría que casi hasta vi estrellitas en sus ojos

-Bueno y ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a ese tal Rintaru?- dijo mi hermano con fastidio

-Es Rintarou- aclaró, mi hermano volteó los ojos claramente indicando que el nombre del novio de mamá le daba igual-Y bueno... esta noche-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamamos juntos, mamá asintió con una sonrisa, ambos nos miramos preocupados, esta sería una larga noche

Más tarde ya habíamos llegado de cenar con el famoso Rintarou, la verdad no era como esperaba que fuera, manejaba un muy buen español así que el idioma no fue un problema ni para mi madre ni para mi hermano, había sido una cena agotadora, tuvimos que mantener la compostura, ya que a Rintarou se le ocurrió llevarnos al único restaurante decente en esta ciudad, fue una comida divertida, debía admitirlo.

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó mi hermano, ambos estábamos recostados en su cama mirando Los Simpsons en la televisión, yo lo miré preguntándole con la mirada si se refería a Rintarou, a la relación de él con mi madre o a la comida-Me refiero a Rintaru- Yo sonreí fastidiada y me eché con fuerza de espalda en la cama haciendo que esta revotara un poco

-Es... odiosamente agradable-

-Así que pensamos igual- dijo mi hermano riendo irónicamente-No me lo esperaba- yo tampoco me lo esperaba la verdad, pero Rintarou podía ser más simpático de lo que uno esperaría

-Mamá se veía tan feliz con él- dije recordando como mi madre no lo había pasado tan bien en muchisimo tiempo-Parecía divertirse-

-Mucho más que con el gilipollas ese- dijo con una gran sonrisa, de los dos, él era el que más detestaba a Joseph

-O que con el papá...- dije sin pensar

En ese momento mi hermano me observo atentamente obviamente preocupado, sabía que el tema del papá me afectaba más a mí que a él, puesto a que él alcanzó a disfrutarlo veinticuatro años y yo a penas catorce. Se me acercó y me abrazó en un intento por consolarme, desde que ocurrió lo de papá mi hermano decidió tomar el rol de padre y luchar porque nunca me faltara nada y eso incluía amor y consuelo.

-Ya Fran...- dijo sin saber que decir en verdad, no era muy bueno al tratar estos temas, pero yo no estaba triste tampoco, bueno... no lo demostraba, así que era imposible que mi hermano notara si algo me ocurría

-No pasa nada- dije separándome de él-Papá era un buen padre, aunque no un buen esposo y todos lo sabían- mi hermano me miró con tristeza, el normalmente también era bueno al ocultar sus emociones, pero esta vez no fue así-Cambiando de tema... ¿Crees que mamá se case con Rintarou?-

-Quizás... ¿Quién sabe?- preguntó mi hermano recostándose y volteando hacía el televisor

-¿Y tu con Pau?- pregunté con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro la cual mi hermano me devolvió

-Eso es seguro-

* * *

_Hace dos semanas_

-¡¿A Japón?!- Exclamamos mi hermano y yo totalmente anonadados

Según lo que decía Rintarou, él y mamá se irían a vivir juntos, pero como él por trabajo siempre viajaba, se llevaría a mamá consigo y a nosotros nos dejaría con sus hijos en Japón para no dejarnos "indefensos" a pesar de que mi hermano ya trabajaba y yo próximamente terminaría la escuela para darle paso a la universidad. Lo primero que pregunté fue como lo haría con la escuela y me dijeron que la terminaría en Japón, y aunque me encantaba la idea aun me sentía insegura, es decir, vivir de repente con gente desconocida, añadiendo que ellos ni siquiera eran hijos de Rintarou, sino que eran hijos de su ex-mujer quien lo dejó viudo hace unos años y el se hizo cargo de los chicos.

* * *

_En la actualidad_

-Estoy nervioso- admitió mi hermano

Estábamos frente a la casa o mejor dicho mansión en la que viviríamos de ahora en adelante, ambos nos mantuvimos quietos por la ansiedad y el miedo, además de que mamá ni siquiera vino a dejarnos, a petición mía, de la cual ahora me arrepiento. Miré asustada en dirección a mi hermano soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Si tu estás nervioso entonces yo estoy que me orino- dije provocando una risa de parte suya, excelente, necesitaba que mi hermano estuviera tranquilo porque en verdad era la única fuerza que tenía

-¿Estás lista para conocer a los hermanos Asahina?-

* * *

**_Nota Final: _**_No hace mucho vi este anime y sinceramente se convirtio en uno de mis favoritos asi que he decidido hacer esta historia que se me ocurrio por ahi x3 espero les guste._


End file.
